fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
OS029
Synopsis Yazmyne and Nick reel in from climbing up to the Navel Island Gym. They are instructed to take two days of eating and relaxing before completing the gym challenge. They need to heal their bodies properly after such a long hike and they need to adjust to the temperatures. Yazmyne sits at a fireplace indoors while she looks at her Corphish, Eevee and Nick's Zorua outside playing the snow. Ivysaur sits on the floor with her as she drinks hot chocolate. Nick joins her, sitting across from her in a similar chair. Yazmyne is readily open with Nick about her breakdown after reaching the top of the mountain. She says that they are traveling together, which will be for a long time, and it's been already over two months since they've been together. She says when certain serious things happen, it's best to talk about them together then sit silently and loom while keeping the other person guessing and wondering. Nick realizes that Yazmyne's thought is based on the way she shut down after talking to Kukui/Masked Royal. '' ''Yazmyne shares that she has been relatively fearless in her journey until now because she's always had her Pokemon by her side. She tells the times when she got sick, Eevee learned Refresh just to heal her. When she broke her arm, Elekid and Aerodactyl carried her bags. When someone stole her Staryu, she had her Pokemon there to get Staryu back. When she and Dante got into a turf war with a Biker Gang or when they were attacked by a swarm of Gligar. She says a group of pirates attacked a boat she was on one time as well. Nick comments that Yazmyne's had a lot of adventures. Yazmyne says she has had a lot of scary moments, but she doesn't thinks about them in bad ways because she's always had her Pokemon with her. Up the mountain, she thought of the many ways her Pokemon could have helped her make the trip easier. She also thought of what would happen should she fall. She wouldn't have any Pokemon there to help her, and it was terrifying. Nick shares that he was with her, and Yazmyne admits that Nick's presence was the reason she didn't press her button and quit. They worked for three weeks on the island and she didn't want to let him down. Yazmyne explains to Nick how she found out about the Orange Crew. It's a brochure sent to trainers who are at least two years removed from the start of their journey. It's not advertised to beginner trainers. She says the brochure made the adventure seem fun, but with all the navigating, survival skills, food rationing, and now climbing she's quickly realized that she's been in over her head. She reminds Nick that they are experienced trainers, but they are only fourteen. They are still kids in so many ways. She tells Nick the only reason she's been able to make it this far without panicking, breaking down, or getting lost is because of Nick. Nick is speechless at Yazmyne's heart to heart. She assures him that he doesn't have to say anything, but Nick shares that he's happy Yazmyne invited her to join him on the Orange Islands and to be here with her. That night, Nick is shown writing things down in a notebook Major Events *Nick is revealed to be documenting his and Yazmyne's adventures Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Nick *Nurse Joy *Civilians Pokemon *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Ivysaur (Yazmyne's) *Corphish (Yazmyne's) *Zorua (Nick's) *Lapras *Chansey Trivia *Beginning with this episode, every episode ends with Nick writing some down in a notebook